Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz Style)
NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Jill - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Bill - Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Anna Walker (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Slappy Squirrel We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Kuchipatchi My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz Style): Serena Tsukino's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:NelvanaandTomandJerryTheGeneDeitchUltimateMayhemRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG